Occult Passion
by ArticBells
Summary: Bella has found her Occult Passion through a blond new beautiful music-teacher, that she hates. OOC, Bedward, PS. There will not be any romance between Bella and the new music-teacher.


**Occult Passion**

**A/N: **I've wanted to make this for a very long time ;)

So here it is!

**Disclaimer:**_**  
**_

_**Me:A very original fanfiction, with the Twilight people!...**_

_**Bella: Yes, she did just say that... *Shakes her head***_

_**Me: Hey! Bella, good to see you and your very rude comment's about me!**_

_**Bella: Hello Isabelle! Good to see you too, and your very stupid Autor Notes!**_

_**Me: I know... Well somebody is gonna be the stupid one, right?**_

_**Bella:... *Sighs* Yes... But you know, *Whispers* They can hear us,**_

_**Me: *Whispers* Who?**_

_**Bella: The readers*Points to the screen***_

_**Me: Oh, yeah... *waves* HELLO!**_

_**Bella: Stop it! You're making me blush!**_

_**Me: You and your Bella-blush! *Smiling***_

_**Bella: What was this again?**_

_**Me: Eh... Disclaimer?**_

_**Bella: Oh yeah right!**_

_**Me: I don't own Twilight, or any thing Twilight!... Expect this fanfiction...**_

_**Well you heard them, I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does...**_

_**

* * *

**_

**Bella P.O.V**

I furiously wrote down in my notebook to keep up with Mr. Richard's teaching. I was currently sitting in Literature and I was trying to learn something here, but this stupid pencil wouldn't stop cracking!

"Remember to read page seventy two!" Mr. Richard yelled just before the ringing bell, rang. I sighed, then packed my notebook down in my backpack.

"Hey, Arizona!" Mike yelled after me as I reached the door.

I hesitated, I could see Edward in the crowd a bit away from me, waiting for me. I could make a run for it... But I desisted not to, I would just be a couple of minutes.

I slowly turned to Mike who already was standing right behind me with a huge smile. Looking more like a five year old kid than a 17 year old teenager.

"What Mike?" I asked.

"I just wanted to ask you if you wanted to do something this weekend?" He asked, hope rising in his blue baby eyes.

"Mike," I sighed. "You know that I'm with Edward," I said, frowning at him.

"Well..." I could just see, all the hope falling to the ground like dust. "Maybe just, one date?"

I rolled my eyes...

"Bella." I looked behind me, Edward was standing right behind me, glaring at Mike. I looked back at Mike, he looked like he was going to shit in his pants.

"Edward," I said low, he looked down at me. I could see he was still angry with Mike, but he was trying not to show.

"Let's go." I said. His eyes softened, and he nodded. I smiled brightly at him, quickly turned to Mike and said, "Sorry Mike, but no." Before taking Edward's hand and walked to the next class.

Which was, Music. God, I hate music. How music even got on my schedule is beyond me.

"It'll be fun, Bella." Edward had said when I frowned after seeing my schedule for the first time. Yeah right. I can't play anything! I suck at music! I do not know how to play _any _instrument, and I would rather die before singing in the public... But here I am, actually sitting in the room for music, great...

"Hello class! I'm Mrs. Lamount" A blond young women said from the very frond of the class room. Which most people would like to call, the teacher. She didn't look like a teacher, she looked more like an actor. A very blond actor, in fact...

"This year we are starting something new!" She said excited.

"Really," I mumbled sarcastically under my breath.

"And who are you?" she said, raising her eyebrows. Fuck, she heard me.

"Isabella Swan, but you can call me Bella" I said smiling. Edward was looking at me like I've just grown a second head, I couldn't blame him. I'm wasn't that bold around teachers.

"Well Isabella, Bella. If you have anything you want to say, please raise your hand." She said, then took a deep breath to continue. But I interrupted her by raising my hand.

She sighed, "Yes, Bella"

"I just wanted to ask; how old are you?" I smirked at her. If she wanted a war, she was gonna get one.

"You are not to ask such questions," She said glaring down at me, but her flustered checks I could see, that I've hit a soft spot. I smirked before leaning back into my seat.

"If we are going all children behave," She said while walking a bit closer to me. I smirked, she had nothing on me. She raised an eyebrow as in response, then looked from Edward to me, and back again.

"Bella, could you answer me a question?" She asked looking smug.

"Shoot" I answered.

"Is this your boyfriend?" She asked raising an eyebrow in Edward's way. I looked at Edward, he was starring at me. I looked back to Mrs. Lamount.

"Yeah," I answered. She smirked before looking around the room. What was she planning? Edward sighed, so I quickly looked at him. But he was looking down at the table.

"What is your name, boyfriend of Bella?" Mrs. Lamount asked, looking directly at Edward.

"Edward Cullen." He simply said.

"Bella and Edward," She mumbled. She walked a bit back to her desk, as she mumbled. "Edward and Bella..."

"Bella and Edward, Edward and Bella" She smiled, flicking her eyes directly to mine.

"You," she suddenly said loudly looking at Jasper, who was sitting as far from me as possibly, because of his blood lust.

"What is your name boy?" She asked.

"Jasper Hale, ma'am." Jasper answered with a monotone voice.

"Well Jasper Hale, shift your seats with Edward Cullen." She said smiling.

"Fuck..." I mumbled as they quickly switched places.

"Well now where did I come from..." She mumbled.

"Oh yeah right, we're starting something new this year!" She said smiling.

"Well we're all going to sing a song, this year at the boy's choice dance." She said. Half of the class - including me - sighed.

"But! You can't choice your own song! You'll have to write a song on a paper, just take one from your notebook, and then you put the paper in this bowl and you pull another out!" she said and showed us all a black bowl. The whole class filled with silence, well until everybody started stripling on their papers. I found my notebook and wrote a song I knew _somebody _in this class would know. Or else they would get to know it later..

She started to walk around with the bowl at every table. When she came to Jasper's and my table she smirked when she noticed my frown. I threw the paper down in the bowl. Fife minutes later she went to Jasper's and my table, this time we were supposed to take a paper _out _of the bowl.

I tucked my hand down in the bowl, fishing a note up I hugged it to my chest before opening it so nobody could see what was written on it.

My mouth hung open, I closed the paper before looking up at Mrs. Lamount, but she had already moved on.

I looked at Jasper's paper which he had in his hand.

I've Just Seen A Face by The Beatles.

Unfair! Big time! He's lucky he even knows who it is who sings the song! I mean, seriously, _who _knows that women? Yeah, okay maybe the person who wrote the song down.. And I'm sure that the, somebody who got mine is probably freaking out.. But seriously! And what's with her name anyway?

Jasper then glanced at me, raising his eyebrows.

I shock my head at him, he kept starring at me, before looking back down. Jasper was an okay good guy, actually... I smiled to myself. He was almost like a autistic boy.. He _was _very good at the whole World War One-thing...

Well I guess I'll have to Google this girl..

* * *

Four hours later I sat at my computer.. She was Greek? I guess that's why I haven't heard of her before.. I had been sitting on Wikipedia for a hour, reading about her. Now I just had to listen to the song I was gonna sing.. Youtube, Youtube, Youtube, God my computer is slow! Finally I found it.. And wow, how had I not heard about this before? This was awesome!

When the song ended, I pressed replay, and again, and again. Soon I could mimic the words while she sang, then I started to whisper the words.. Even the lyrics was good! It was like.. Poetry!

Now the thought of me singing this weren't that frightening.

* * *

**What do you say? Is it good? Is it bad? Do you love it? Hate it? Is it to weird?**

**If you can guess right about who the singer is your name will be in next chapters AN! ;D Only ONE guess per person! If you guess multi singers, the first name you write is the one counting ;)**

**PS. My name is Isabelle, and please, please, please check out my other stories!**

**Please press the magic button and tell me what you like, or do not like about this story/chapter!**


End file.
